Electronic devices such as, for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet, a gaming machine, a PC (Personal Computer), an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine), a ticket vending machine, a vending machine, a printer, a copy machine, a FAX (facsimile) and a home appliance which use a panel such as a touch panel, a touch switch or the like for detecting an input operation by an operator have been increasingly used in recent years.
Also, it is suggested that a panel device having a vibration function for providing a tactile sensation to the operator by vibrating the panel when there is an input operation of a contact to the panel by a contact object such as an operator's finger, a stylus pen and the like be mounted on the electronic devices (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4633167